Shimmer-Aoi Dance of Love and Sex!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Sequel to An Erotic Shimmering Dance from a Sunset. Two months have passed since Sunset danced for her love to Flash and became a couple again, now they'll about to give each other's first time of sex, and Kimi will join as the third lover for living him too. Flash about to get pleasure times two! Three-way love-making. Lemon. Two Chapter one-shot. DO NOT OWN either shows.
1. Chapter 1

**Dance of the Sunset and Flower for a Sentry**

Sunset is seen packing some stuff from her locker as it is the end of the school day, then she suddenly felt two hands covering her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" A boy playfully asked.

"Hmm, I'm guessing a certain blue-haired guitar playing pretty boy with hands that smells like blueberries." Sunset guessed, the hands are removed from her eyes and she turns around seeing her boyfriend Flash Sentry.

"You're never going to let that one down, are you?" Flash asked.

"Hey, you were the one grabbing my breasts when your hands were covered in blueberries last month." Sunset recalled an incident with a smirk.

"Well, you didn't exactly fight against it when you were blushing." Flash smirked leaning a little closer to Sunset as she blushes.

"To be honest, I really enjoyed your hands touching me like that, it was like a new experience I never done in this world and back in Equestria." Sunset explained.

"Well, if remember serves me correctly; Equestria is full of ponies, right?" Flash asked.

"Yep, just talking ponies and most even wear clothes like you humans do. When I arrived here, I have always been curious about how your bodies work, it was difficult at first until I gotten use to it." Sunset said, opening and closing her hands a few times.

"Does, huh, does that about… certain things?" Flash blushed of asking the question of Sunset wanting to know more about the human body.

Sunset knew exactly what Flash was asking about as she too blushes when she started thinking about it and suddenly imagined him being right in front of her naked and gestured her to come to him. She quickly shook the thought out of her head before she might find herself in an awkward position with Flash.

"If… if you mean sex, then yes." Sunset blurted out, shock that she just said it out loud making the couple blush red even harder.

"Okay, I guess you must've been masturbating yourself for some time." Flash said.

"Yeah, it was good and all though I always wonder what it would be like to do it with another, say a guy." Sunset said.

"Wait, you wanted to have sex with me?" Flash asked shock.

"I guess so, though back then I only wanted to use you for my own personally gain and all." Sunset stated.

"And that lead us to breaking up, but now we learn from our mistakes and we can do better together." Flash smiled as he held her hand.

Sunset felt happy from those words feeling joy as she held his hand back, never wanting to let him go again. It has been two months since she and Flash got back together and things between them are going great for the happy couple, they spend time together closer than ever before like going on dates and hanging out with friends and respecting each other's space to do their own thing at times. They made a promise to each other of always staying together throughout the ages until the day they die in old age, that's just how determine their love is.

"I know, and can we change the subject, it's becoming embarrassing just talking about sex." Sunset suggested.

"Yeah, how about… huh, you and the band, winning the contest to get money for Camp Everfree." Flash impressed back when he saw the music video as he and Sunset walk to the front door leaving the school building.

**(Sunset's home)**

Sunset is sitting on her bed doing some science homework with a few pages and elements, which she's always good at along with Twilight and other students that are good with science, although this became difficult to focus on the subject for Sunset when she started thinking about that naked Flash imagine and having wild fantasies about herself naked in bed with Flash and the moaning sounds. Try as she might, Sunset could not stop thinking about the subject of sex she talked about with Flash earlier and soon she screams in frustration throwing her homework in the air and lay down on her back.

"Uagh, why did he have to bring that up. Now I can't stop thinking about wanting to have my first time with him." Sunset groaned as she covers her face with her hands.

Then she heard her phone buzzing and vibrating, she picks it up to see it's a text message from Kimi Aoi.

Kimi Aoi: Hey Sunset, I was hoping we could hangout this Friday for some fun hangout. You in?

That's when Sunset got an idea, not sure why though but she thought that maybe Kimi can help her with her little situation and perhaps have some good advise on how to deal with the sudden urge to have sex with the boyfriend, she did helped her confessed her feelings to Flash teaching her that dance it worked out great. She has been hanging out with Kimi sometime after the dance of confession being a great friend, so it wouldn't hurt to ask about it.

Sunset Shimmer: Sure, I'm in!

**(Friday, Kimi's Apartment)**

We see Kimi and Sunset sitting together in the living room of her Kimi's apartment as she hands out some snacks.

"Thank you for coming, it is always a pleasure to be with friends when you have nothing to do for the day." Kimi said.

"No problem, speaking of pleasure, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Sunset said as she drinks her soda.

"Is it about you and Flash?" Kimi raised an eyebrow, Sunset wasn't too surprise that the Japanese girl guess that right.

"Yes, we had this talk a few days ago about when he slipped on a banana peel and grabbed my breasts." Sunset started off with that.

"I believe Pinkie Pie mentioned that and you enjoyed it." Kimi recalled.

"Then we suddenly started talking about the difference in the human world which lead… about sex… and I…" Sunset blushed, feeling embarrasses of saying this.

"You wanted to have sex with Flash, but don't know how to pleasure a man, is that right?" Kimi asked.

"How are you so good at guessing?" Sunset asked shock.

"Call it a woman's intuition, and I believe that the best way to learn about sex is doing the action yourself with Flash." Kimi advised.

"But what if Flash doesn't want to do it, I mean we've been dating for two months and we have been touching other's bodies a bit, but nothing that extreme." Sunset explained.

"Which is why you won't be doing it alone." Kimi grinned.

"Alone? Wait a minute, are you saying that you want to have sex with Flash too?" Sunset asked. She hopes that Kimi would be joking but looking into her eyes she can tell that the dancing girl is serious.

"To be honest, I too have a quite a crush on Flash for some time after I moved here, but I never did find the right opportunity to tell him. Then there was you wanting to get back together with him, so I helped knowing you two were perfect for each other, but the feeling I have never went away." Kimi explained.

"Wow… I-I never knew." Sunset shocked.

"That's when I realized that I wanted to become a part that love life with the both of you, my heart just screams to have you as mine!" Kimi said dramatically.

"Okay, so how do 'we' get Flash to have his first sex with us?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, that's easy, we tell him that we need his help with a little school project here at my place tomorrow. Knowing him, he'll take the bait hook line and snicker." Kimi planned as she winks.

"Uh, okay, I guess that could work." Sunset sweatdropped.

"Trust me, our first sex will be the greatest thing that's ever happen to us!" Kimi declared.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this." Sunset sighed.

"But first… we need to get your prepared." Kimi glanced at Sunset.

Before Sunset say anything, Kimi somehow took off all of Sunset's clothes except her underwear with even realizing it as she threw them in the air, and they fell on the floor.

Sunset looks down seeing herself being almost naked and screams a little as she bends down and cover herself with her arms.

"What the… Kimi, what are you doing?" Sunset asked blushing of embarrassment.

"Well, I got to make sure you can handle the pleasure of being touch more than what you're use to." Kimi answered she too take off her own clothes leaving her underwear on.

"Wait, you mean…" Sunset never finished her sentence when Kimi tackles her down and smack her lips against the red-yellow hair girl.

"I hope you enjoy that, because that was my first kiss with a girl." Kimi revealed, Sunset became shock of this.

"And will make Flash my first kiss with a guy." Kimi smiled, then she kisses Sunset and this time she kissed back.

**(Warnimg: Lemon/Sex Alert! Scroll Down to Skip it.)**

As Sunset sinks deep into the kiss, she can feel her hands being hold by Kimi's and their breasts pressing against each other feeling the difference in sizes as Sunset's breasts are H-cup and Kimi's breasts are a little bigger about HH-cup, their legs rubbing their thighs to each other as Kimi's right leg move up touching Sunset's panties rubbing it to her pussy from the outside causing Sunset to moan in the kiss. Then Kimi moves her hand down to her breast giving it a good squeeze along with the bra making Sunset yelp in surprise of the sudden move as Kimi moves the breast in her hand a bit while continue kissing.

The kiss lasted for five to six minutes until they finally separate gasping for air and Kimi look down at Sunset with a lustful face.

"My, my, you were enjoying that, weren't you?" Kimi asked.

"Well, you were making it hard not to." Sunset panted.

"I see, then I better make it more pleasurable for both of us." Kimi smirked as she decided to take this up a notch by removing both hers and Sunset's bra letting their breasts bounce freely.

Kimi start groping Sunset's large boobs moving them around as she moans from the pleasure of having her breasts being touch like this, she never thought she would find herself being groped by another girl and her body is reacting to this making her moan louder and aching her back a little.

"It seems you're sensitive up here, Flash will surely love the beautiful sounds of your moan." Kimi claimed.

"You really… think so…" Sunset asked between her moaning.

"I believe so, all boys would like a change to touch such marvelous boobs, but Flash will be the only one to have that honor." Kimi said as she squeezes Sunset's breast harder.

Sunset moans feeling the intense pleasure from just being touch like this, if feeling this good from Kimi then she wonders how Flash's hands would feel when he gropes them in his strong, manly hands. Kimi was enjoying seeing the erotic face Sunset is making and it was turning her on the more she watches this then she felt something poking her palm and knew what it is, moving her hand a little to see one nipple becoming harden of erotic pleasure which gives Kimi an idea.

"Alright, my little bacon hair girlfriend, let see how you like this!" Kimi pinched the nipple causing Sunset to shriek throwing her head back.

"Oh God, not there, that's where I'm most sensitive!" Sunset moaned.

"I can tell, which will make it all the more fun!" Kimi declared as she starts pinching the nipples more and twisting them.

Sunset moans louder and screaming in Kimi's name as her mind is only focusing in this moment with her nipples being pinch and twist between Kimi's fingers, she can feel the jolts of pleasure sparking throughout her whole body as her heart beats a little faster than normal and felt her pussy getting harder to hold back.

"AAAHH! Kimi, I… oh fuck, I'm about cum!" Sunset warned.

"Cumming from being grope, you certainly are a special girl Sunset, let see how much you'll cum." Kimi licked her lips.

Then Kimi lean her head to the left breasts and put the nipple in her sucking on it like a baby sucking on a bottle of milk which made Sunset screams in pleasure louder that could echo through the whole apartment.

They're lucky the room Kimi lives in is soundproof otherwise there would be a lot of complaining from the neighbors in the building.

Sunset can feel herself reaching her limit coming very soon and that's going to make her panties very wet though she tries her best to last longer to savor the pleasure more even if it just for a few more seconds, then she got a crazy idea that just might work for her and Kimi at the same time and she's going to love it. Summon every strength she has into her arms, she lashes her hands into Kimi's breasts giving them a firm squeeze which cause Kimi to moan and pop her mouth off Sunset's breast.

"H-hey, no fucking fair!" Kimi complained moaning.

"Sorry, but if I'm going to cum for the big finale then I want you being a part of it." Sunset said before her place her mouth on Kimi's breast doing the sucking like she did.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you!" Kimi accepted the invite and went back on sucking Sunset's breast.

The girls moan in the breastfeeding like they're expecting milk to come out even though there won't be, but that didn't matter to them as they continue enjoying each other's pleasure as they use their hands to grope the other breasts to make the pleasure more exciting to feel. Their bodies have started to heat up and sweats have drip down from their skin and rubbing their legs together, they separate for a moment to rub their pussy together after removing the panties fucking each other hard as they lean closer to continue sucking on their nipples to increase the pleasure while rubbing their pussy more.

"AAAAHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! KIMI! Sunset screamed as she pops her mouth off Kimi's breasts.

"Just let all out Sunset, let me feel your fucking love JUICE!" Kimi screamed pops her mouth off too.

And the two ladies cum in their underwear as the wet juice of their pussy leaks out trailing down from their legs to the floor as they sigh in relief and exhausted.

"Wow, that was… awesome!" Sunset said.

"Glad you enjoy it, because there is one more thing I want to try out." Kimi said.

"Wait, you still want to keep going?" Sunset asked shock.

"Yep, and trust me, you're going to like it." Kimi winked as she stands up though her legs feel jiggle a bit but remain strong.

"Just try to 'hang' on." Kimi joked.

"What's that supposed to meAN?" Sunset yelped as she suddenly finds herself being hold up by the legs upside-down.

"This is what is called the Upside-Down 69, it's a good sex pose for lovers to enjoy sucking each other while one stands and holding the partner upside-down." Kimi explained.

"Huh, clever name." Sunset commented then gaps when Kimi starts eating out of Sunset's pussy then she does the same creating the special pleasure together.

"For today, you're my bitch Sunset Shimmer, and you're going to love it!" Kimi declared as she gropes Sunset's squishy ass.

"Yes, yes, treat me like the slut that I am and I'll my best to please you!" Sunset moaned erotically.

Kimi licks to the outer side of the pussy before pushing her tongue inside the pink and her hands griping on Sunset's plushy butt as Sunset licks her partner's pussy too and wrapping her arms around each leg. They try to see who would last longer in this position as they continue the suck and licking going a little faster and sucking harder, Kimi did some spanking on Sunset making her gasps and Sunset rub two finger on Kimi's asshole as she moans loud in surprise. Each try to outdo the other though none were giving in just yet as Kimi can feel her legs getting weaker as time went on, she slowly makes her way to her bedroom that way they can lay on something softer than the floor. And just in time because the girls are about to reach their climax again and it's going to be more intense this time.

"Fuck! Kimi, I'm… I'm CUMMING!" Sunset shouted in joy.

"Me too, let's feel each other's love juice on our face!" Kimi moaned happily as the two cum spraying each other's juice cum in their faces as Kimi fell backwards on the bed.

**(Lemon/Sex End)**

Both pants rapidly from all that lesbian sex as Sunset rolls on her back facing the ceiling above them.

"Okay, now that was way more than I imagine." Sunset thrilled to have done this with Kimi.

"Glad you enjoy it, because doing it with a guy will be even more fun." Kimi exclaimed happy.

"I'm looking forward to that." Sunset smiled as she reaches out holding Kimi's hand as she held back.

"So, when are we gonna call Flash here?" Sunset asked.

"Tomorrow, the sooner, the better as they say." Kimi answered, Sunset laughs softly as they both believe Flash Sentry is going to be in for a surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This story is the sequel to An Erotic Shimmering Dance from a Sunset!, and it's going to be more than dancing this time as Sunset wants to have her first sex with Flash since they had that talk and our favorite dancing girl of Musashi Kimi Aoi is back to help, and get her fair share of the love-making action as she just revealed her feelings of Flash to Sunset.**

**Hope you all enjoyed Sunset and Kimi having their first lesbian sex together, and the next chapter is where the true fun begins for the girls to finally Flash giving them the pleasure they've been waiting for as this is also a two-chapter story.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentry Deflowering the Shimmer-Aoi Duo!**

"Aw man, I can't get those thoughts out of my head." Flash winced as he slams his head on the table of the cafeteria while sitting with his two friends, Micro Chip and Sandalwood.

"Then don't fight it dude, just let flow through your mind naturally and go for it." Sandalwood advised.

"That's easy for you to say, after Sunset and I got back together all I can think about is her and now I just want to fuck her to be together forever." Flash said.

"Come on, Flash, if you like Sunset that much then I'm 99.99% chance that she feels the same way about you." Micro Chip stated with some numbers in his head.

"And what about the 0.01% chance?" Flash asked.

"Don't worry about that, you still got the better odds like most guys when they want to give up their virginity to the woman they love. Like Sandalwood said, just man up and go for it." Micro Chip cheered for Flash.

"Totally man, if you back away from this now then you'll end up destroying the love you have with Sunset." Sandalwood warned.

Flash did some thinking from the advices his friends just gave him and started listening to his heart that he should go for it and see how Sunset will react to his request of wanting to have his first sex with, then he smiles believing himself and believing that Sunset will agree to it and if not then they can wait a bit longer until the right moment has come for them to truly share their to each other.

"Your right guys, I won't know if something will happen unless I try it for myself." Flash said with confident.

"Glad to hear it man, I wish you good luck!" Sandalwood proud to see his blue-haired friend feeling up to this.

"Yeah, go and give Sunset the moment she'll never, ever forget even in death!" Micro Chip cheered.

"I will, in fact, I'm going to talk to Sunset right now!" Flash is about to march toward the table where Sunset is sitting with the other Mane 7, but he soon finds her standing right behind.

"Whoa, Sunset, I was… just about to come see you." Flash surprised to see his girlfriend coming to him instead of the other way around.

"Guess we both have the same idea, though I think I work a bit faster than you." Sunset joked as the two share a little laugh.

"Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Sunset said.

"Okay, what is it?" Flash asked curious.

"Actually, I want to talk about it at Kimi's house." Sunset said.

"Kimi, is something wrong with her?" Flash asked a little worry.

"No, she's fine, she texted me this morning something about a surprise she has for us and invited us to her place to see it." Sunset explained.

"A surprise, that sounds cool! Tell her I'll be there after school!" Flash agreed.

"Great, and I have a feeling we're both going to love the surprise there." Sunset assured before walking away.

"Okay, see you there!" Flash called out before sitting back down with his friends.

"So, Kimi is inviting both you and Sunset for a surprise she has?" Micro Chip rubbed his chin thinking there's more than what's going on here.

"Dudes, I'm getting a mega vibe here saying that Flash is about to have a double time with both girls." Sandalwood said as he motions his fingers at his head.

"Guys, let's not jump to conclusion, maybe she got a new TV or came up with a new dance move." Flash brushed off the idea that Kimi would have the same feelings as Sunset and wanted to fuck him too, but then the started to come flowing in his head.

"Who knows, I heard about this one man who is married to two women and loved each other so much, the made a law for one man to have more than one wife." Micro Chip recalled an event like that in a news website.

"Okay, now you guys are making me go back to being nervous." Flash said as he starts to sweat a bit.

"Relax dude, it just means you have more chances with Sunset and add Kimi to the mix making a brand-new love favor!" Sandalwood said.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have more than one girlfriend, but I need to check with Sunset just to be sure." Flash hoped that Sunset is okay with it.

Meanwhile, Sunset is walking through the door going outside of the lunchroom for a little privacy and took out her phone making a quick text to someone before lunchbreak is over.

Sunset: Flash took the bait.

Kimi: Excellent, he'll indeed be in for a big surprise of what WE have in store for him.

Sunset: Oh yeah, it's going be to great doing this together!

**(Kimi Aoi's Apartment)**

After school, Flash and Sunset went straight to Kimi's home for Flash to see this "surprise" she and Sunset secretly planned for him.

Sunset admits to herself about being nervous about doing this to Flash making about to have sex with two fine young women who share the same feelings to the same young man, but she also know deep down this is something that was meant to happen like destiny calling to them for the moment they're about to do and now feel excited.

Once they made it to the door of Kimi's apartment, Sunset knock on the door twice.

"Kimi, it's me, Sunset, and I brought Flash here." Sunset called out through the door.

"It's open!" Kimi responded with a singing tune.

Sunset opens the door as she let Flash go in first which he didn't company and walk into the apartment while Sunset's mouth forms a smirk that he just entered their "love" trap as she slowly follows him inside.

"Hey Kimi, you here? The place seems to be dark." Flash noticed how there are no lights in the apartment.

"That's because this is a special surprise you're about to get." Kimi's voice said sexually.

The lights turn on and though the curtains remain close Flash's eyes suddenly widen of shock upon what he is seeing right now.

Kimi is sitting on the edge of the table of the living room and she's not wearing any clothes at all, with her right hand on the back of her head and her left leg is cross over the right to give a mystery mood of what's between those legs, even though Flash may already know with his shock expression and his face turning red.

"K-K-K-Kimi, what… what is this?" Flash asked as his mind slowly starts to enjoy the view.

"Well, we decided to it was time to show you how much love we have for you and you alone." Kimi said as she stands up and slowly walk to Flash while swaying her hips.

"We?" Flash confused, soon realized what she's talking about and turns around becoming more shock to see Sunset who just took off all her clothes as they are on the floor next to her legs.

"You two… planned this for me?" Flash asked shock, more shock that his friends were actually right about this.

"Believe me, I was surprised when Kimi confessed her love about you and thought we can share you together. Not to mention she "help" me prepared for when I give you my virginity." Sunset explained as she walks in the way as Kimi to meet with Flash in the middle.

"Whoa, you have feelings for me too, Kimi? But then why didn't you say anything?" Flash asked.

"Because I always believe you and Sunset were the better mates, but I realized my foolishness and won't hide my feelings from you anymore!" Kimi declared and pressed her lips on his to start the kissing.

Flash's eyes widen again and close sinking into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Kimi's waist to bring her in close that presses her breasts against his chest, they also wrap their tongue around each other for dominate. The kiss last for over two minutes before they separate with a trail of their saliva hanging between them.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Flash complimented.

"And this about to get more pleasant, now lose the clothes and let's get started!" Sunset said, feeling exciting for this.

Flash couldn't help but smirk and quickly took off all his clothes leaving him completely nude like the day he was born, the girls gasps of seeing Flash's little friend being bigger and taller than they expected.

"Whoa, you're really packing big down there!" Kimi commented, guessing it gotten hard from the kissing.

"Yeah, being 19 inch can look like that." Flash revealed the measurement of his dick shocking the girls.

"Now this got me wet from just staring at it." Sunset said as she places her hand between her rubbing legs.

"Shall we take this to my room?" Kimi asked.

"Lets." Flash nodded.

**(Lemon/Sex Scene: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

The three are now seen in Kimi's bedroom sitting on the bed while they're having a three way make-out session while Flash's hands got to work on groping one breast from each girl giving them some firm squeezes and moving them around that are making the girls moans, his fingers start pinching on the nipples which causes the girls to gasps out of the kiss. The girls have also made work on Flash by rubbing their feet together around his penis that feels good to him.

"Oh my, your hands feel great groping me like that!" Sunset moaned.

Flash felt "thirsting" suddenly and lash his mouth onto Kimi's breasts sucking on the nipple.

"AAAAAHHH! So forward, I trying to milk me. Well, go ahead and try!" Kimi welcomed the feeling.

Flash sucks on Kimi's breasts for a while until he switches to Sunset's breasts sending a new feeling of pleasure throughout her body and she loves it from the way her moans.

"I… I think I'm about to cum!" Sunset alerted.

"Me too, to cum from just having our breasts suck by Flash!" Kimi commented sexually.

When Flash heard this, he decided to make their climax go off with a big finish by having all four breasts press together with the nipples rubbing onto each other and took them all in his mouth and biting on the nipples between his teeth and pulling them making the pleasure feeling more intense for the girls.

"AAAAAHHHH?!" Sunset and Kimi screamed together as their pussy cum.

"Wow, that felt great." Sunset panted.

"But it's not over, now we have to make our Flashy-boy cum." Kimi smirked.

"Then by all means, make me cum big!" Flash gestured toward his dick.

Wasting no time at all, the girls decided to use their breasts to sandwich the hard dick at the start rubbing them together on each other and on Flash's hard meat pole, this feeling became intense for the boy hair boy as he groans enjoying having two hot-sexy girls doing titblow on his penis that's a dream come true.

"Oh wow, he feels to strong and my breasts are getting hot from rubbing it!" Sunset excited.

She and Kimi take turns to lick the tip every time it pops up from the double titblow, sometimes they would even kiss the dick together and kissing each other at the same time.

"I think I'm seeing things, but I think his dick just gotten a little bigger." Kimi said as she can feel Flash Jr. getting harder.

"G-Girls, I think… I'm gonna cum!" Flash warned as he can feel his penis getting harder to its limit.

"Go head, don't hold anything back!" Kimi said rubbing her breasts on the dick faster.

"Cum all over our tits and even our faces if you can!" Sunset said, following Kimi's lead.

"Girls, I'm gonna… AAAAAHHHH?!" Flash's dick unleashed a big stream of his white like a geyser.

In that moment, Kimi launch her head down consuming the dick in her mouth to drink all the cum she can but it was more than she can handle as the cumming didn't stop and force her off, then Sunset did the same to drink the blasting cum though she didn't last long either and let go the cum to squirt upward covering some of their faces and breasts.

"Oh wow, you let out so much and it taste great!" Sunset licked the cum on her fingers from her breasts and start cleaning herself up.

"This is truly my first time doing with because no other men were worthy of me, no one except you!" Kimi smiled lustfully.

"Then I hope you're ready for the main event!" Flash showed his cock is still hard and tall shocking the girls that even releasing so much from that, he still wants more.

"Amazing!" Sunset complimented.

"And you're going to enjoy this first." Kimi said.

Kimi told Flash to lay on his back as he does and got Sunset up positioning her pussy right above the dick.

"Oh man, this is really happening!" Sunset almost panicked of the excitement.

Kimi grab Sunset's hips and with one push down she got Sunset's pussy to sheath the entire big cock of Flash as they both moans, especially Sunset moaning louder as her pussy leak some blood.

"AAAHH! It's hurt… so much, but it feels good at the same time!" Sunset gasped.

"God! Your pussy is so tight, it's trying to squeeze my dick in!" Flash groaned.

"Congratulation, you both are now man and woman. Now let see how good fuckers you are." Kimi cheered.

Sunset start off by lifting herself up halfway and back up slowly repeating this until she gotten use to having a big dick inside her and move her hips a little faster, this feels greater than Sunset could ever hope for as she can feel her pussy being tear open by the big cock going back and forth through her pussy and the tip hitting the womb like they're kissing. Flash couldn't be more happier with how he is now one with his girlfriend and can feel his body acting up from the fucking, wanting in on the action Flash start thrusting his hip up against Sunset's thrust matching her.

"Oh fuck, that feels better than doing it by myself! Come on, big boy, let's fuck together!" Sunset moaned.

Her breasts are bouncing up and down from the intense pleasure as Flash looks at them like they are beautiful like they're going wild, then he notices a shadow covering his head and he looks up to see Kimi with her pussy right above his face.

"I couldn't wait any longer, so I want you to fuck my pussy with your mouth!" Kimi said erotically.

Before Flash could respond Kimi sit on his face grinding her pussy against his face, decided to go along with this Flash grab her hips and starts moving his tongue in her pussy.

"OOOOHHH MY! You are just full of surprises, aren't?" Kimi moaned exciting of Flash's sudden tongue skill.

Both girls are enjoying having Flash giving them the pleasure they dreamt of and are looking forward to having more sex with him in the nearest future, the feeling it becoming too much for them as their mind are going blank only leaving Flash fucking them more and they hold each other's hands in joy.

"Sunset, I'm gonna cum again!" Flash alerted.

"Me too, I'm gonna cum with your seeds!" Sunset moaned happy.

"I'm gonna cum too, come on everyone, let's all cum together!" Kimi moaned.

A full minute later and all three lovers cum at the same time with Flash's dick cumming inside Sunset as her pussy cum too and Kimi cumming on his face as the girls scream in joy. Sunset fell right on Kimi's breasts as she can no longer feel her body moving anymore.

"Sooooo much…" Sunset smiled erotically.

"Oh my, you could end up pregnant like that." Kimi pointed out, scaring Flash a bit.

"Don't worry, we took pills, so we're safe." Sunset mentioned, that calms Flash down of his worry.

Although, to be honest, if either or both girls do become pregnant then he will take responsibility to help take care of the girls and help raise their children together. Maybe they'll do it in a few years.

"Okay, Flashy-boy, now it's my turn." Kimi smirked.

Flash nods and gentle took Sunset off his penis laying her on the bed as some of the white cum leaks out of her pussy, Flash turns to Kimi who is bend over with her butt in the air swaying it.

"Let's go, big boy, make me your woman!" Kimi said.

"Glady!" Flash excited before pushing his cock into the entrance and decided to force it all inside like how Kimi did with Sunset.

The feeling of Flash's huge cock piercing through inside of her made Kimi scream having her first time being taken away by the man she loves and now knows what it feels like to be deflower, but she will also become a beautiful woman too.

"Oh wow, you might be a little tighter than Sunset!" Flash commented.

"I've been saving myself for the right man, now show me you're that Man, Flash Sentry!" Kimi demanded lustfully.

Flash obeyed and start thrusting his hips back and forth as this makes him feel great with trying out a different woman as her pussy feels wet like Sunset, but it's also strong trying to squeeze the cum out of him right away though Flash remain strong to keep himself from cumming until the right moment comes. This fucking is more than Kimi can imagine and all those porn videos she watched whenever she feels like fucking herself, but now she's doing it for real as her mind is starting to do blank only thinking about Flash and his dick together fucking her like crazy.

"FUUUUUCK! This is great, fuck me harder, Flashy-boy and keep fucking me until I can't walk for days anymore!" Kimi begged erotically.

The words suddenly made Flash feel more energy in his body to thrust his dick into Kimi hkarder and faster at the same time making her moan crazier than before and squeals when Flash start spanking her butt a few times each harder than the last which causes ripples on her butt and turns her on more leaving red mark of his handprint on each butt cheek.

"Kimi, I'm gonna cum again!" Flash groaned.

"Do it, release all your cum inside me and don't leave a single drop out! I want to feel ALL of it!" Kimi moaned.

A full minute of fucking and Flash's dick has reach its limit as he made one last thrust into Kimi's pussy and burst all the cum it has making her moan louder, the cum made her threw her head up in the air while grabbing onto the bedsheet with her teeth and ach her back.

"(His cum… his white hot cum is bursting inside me and it's still going!)" Kimi thought moaned.

Flash pulls out his now soften dick once it was finish cumming letting some of that leak out of Kimi's pussy.

"Well done, you have truly marked me as your own. I am please to yours forever." Kimi submitted herself to Flash.

"Man, you guys sure were fucking intense." Sunset commented as she crawls to Flash and wrap her arms around his neck.

"So were you, Sunset, I always believe you have a wild side." Flash said.

"I believe this marks a beautiful new chapter of our lives together, and I'm happy to share it with you two." Kimi smiled crawling up to Flash's chest.

"Us too." Flash and Sunset said at the same time before doing their passionate three-way kiss again that caused his dick to go hard again. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Seriously, you just came three times and you still want to go?" Sunset asked, even though she wants to keep going too.

"What can I say, you girls are the ones I let out my inner fuck-monster." Flash grinned.

"Then what are you waiting for, fuck us for days!" Kimi said as she and Sunset do different sexy poses while showing their open pussy to Flash.

For the next six hours and forty-eight minutes, Flash and his sexy two lovers have been fucking each other nonstop doing different positions: Flash standing on his feet while fucking Sunset and Kimi is sitting behind Sunset licking her pussy and little asshole playing it with her fingers.

Sunset laying on her back against the bed and Kimi is on top of her while Flash is thrusting into their pussy switching between them and sometimes between their wet pussy that would make them moan together as they also kiss each other.

Kimi moans loud from Flash and Sunset sucking on her large breasts and thrusting their fingers together into her pussy while she rubs her hand on Flash's dick until he cum letting out a big one like before, maybe even bigger.

Doing the position like they did when Sunset lost her virginity first, only this time is Kimi on his dick while Sunset is getting her pussy eaten out by Flash as he enjoys the double fucking using both his big cock and his tongue as his hands gropes on Sunset's butt.

Flash decided to do a reverse cowgirl with Sunset fucking her asshole while Kimi si eating out her pussy as Flash can feel the asshole is tighter than the pussy, when they cum Sunset's love juice spray on Kimi's face which she happily welcomes it.

Kimi is standing on all four like a dog with Flash thrusting her like crazy from behind, Sunset is having a great time licking her fellow woman lover's swinging breasts and catch them both nipples in her mouth, to make this more pleasuring for her is when Kimi sucks on her breasts too.

Both girls lay on their backs while holding each other's hands with Flash fucking Sunset with his penis while fucking Kimi with his two fingers as they spread her pussy from the inside.

Kimi does a cowgirl position with her asshole getting fuck this time and Sunset is eating out her pussy from behind while enjoying the sweet feeling of her nice big and soft butt on her face as they ripple from each thrust by Flash.

Flash thrusts his cock between Kimi's breasts as she feels the heated dick that is so good and she eats out of Sunset's pussy who is sitting on her face, Flash also is sucking on one of Sunset's breasts while groping the other pulling the nipples and twisting it making the red and yellow stripe hair girl moan erotically.

To Sunset and Kimi, they were being consumed by the cum came from their loving boy Flash as they wish for every inch of their bodies to be covered by his cum as they smile the erotic way possible and their tongue hanging out from their mouths.

**(Lemon/Sex End)**

Finally, the threesome fucking stop and the three lovers are now sleeping peacefully together on the same bed they used for their sex time which they promised to replace the bedsheet tomorrow as it is now really late at night as Sunset sleeps on Flash's left and Kimi sleeps on the right while he hugs them in both arms, never wanting to let them go for he has found true love with them.

Kinda like a fairy tale for sex, the prince charming winning the hearts of his two beloved princesses, and they just made their happily ever after.

**(Years Later)**

"Bolt! Inazuma! You guys ready for school?" An older Sunset called out.

"We're going!" A boy responded.

Soon, one boy and one girl came down with their backpacks on their backs (pun intended) and finished brushing their teeth. The boy is Bolt Shimmer Sentry, son of Flash and Sunset, he resembles his father Flash with the same hair style except the color are red and yellow like Sunset's hair and has vivid cornflower blue eyes. The girl is Inazuma no hana Aoi Sentry, or Inazuma for short which her name means "lightning flower" and is the proud daughter of Kimi and Flash, she resembles Kimi having long hair like hers except the color is blue like Flash and matching eyes.

"We're here, mother Sunset, ready to show the world the beauty of me once again!" Inazuma bragged.

"Man, you are just like Kimi when she talks about herself." Sunset rolled her eyes as she hands them their lunches.

"Only because you and Flash love me for it." The older Kimi said entering the scene with an older Flash as he slightly grown a bread though has been shoving.

"Okay kids, have fun at school with your friends." Flash said.

"We will!" Bolt and Inazuma said together, then they try jinxing each other to get one another a soda.

"Bus is here, better get a move on." Kimi spotted the school bus.

The kids said their goodbyes to their parents with hugs and the mothers giving them a goodbye kiss then they ran off to the bus getting inside then wave at their parents' goodbye as the bus leaves to Canterlot High.

"Man, we did good." Flash commented as he places his hands on his wives' shoulder.

"This life is great." Sunset smiled.

"Greater than we can ever imagine." Kimi added.

The scene shows each hand from the three a gold ring on their finger, showing the proof of their love when they got married and live out their life ever since.

"Flash, do you have a day off today?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah." Flash said, knowing what Kimi is thinking.

"I believe today calls for a perfect time to have our fun." Kimi smirked sexy.

"Yeah, it's been weeks since we did it last and I need it now!" Sunset begged happily.

"I was thinking about it too, and maybe have a few more kids too." Flash hugged his wives together as they giggle and walk back into the house closing the door.

* * *

**KO a new and final chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh man, those three sure had a crazy time together showing how much they love each other in the most extreme way possible and this story ends with them starting a family with two kids, and maybe more after they do some more of their "fun" while the kids are away. Hope you all like the long sex session of the three lovers and the great ending of this story.**

**KO comment, favorite, and thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
